Le jour où tout a changé
by SkyAssassin
Summary: 29 décembre 1476: La famille Auditore est injustement exécutée. Ezio qui n'a maintenant que sa mère Maria et sa soeur Claudia doit faire face à 3 décès et aux nouvelles responsabilités qui lui tombent sur les épaules: tout est maintenant si différent de sa vie luxueuse et il doit faire face à des sentiments méconnus: la douleur et la tristesse, de la colère..


_A/N: Bonjour! Voilà j'ai décidé de poster cette fic car cela faisait quelques jours j'avais fais cet écrit et je trouvais bête de le laisser dans les archives. Aimant traiter les sentiments des personnages écrire une fic sur cette période précise me semblait une bonne idée, jusqu'à temps que je réalise que le livre "Assassin's creed Renaissance" traitait tout de même un peu cette partie! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'arrêter mon écrit mais qui sait, quelqu'un voudrait malgré tout avoir une suite même si cela a déjà été traité dans le livre? Voilà, bonne lecture et merci!_

* * *

Ezio bouscule rapidement les personnes assistant au morbide spectacle afin de sauver ses frères et son père, sachant que le bourreau allait actionner le levier. Toutefois tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait souhaité puisque le jeune florentin est saisi par deux gardes, le laissant ainsi assister impuissant à une scène qu'il croit être une partie d'un simple cauchemar: l'exécution à mort de sa famille. Après que le gonfalonier ait condamné les membres de sa famille presque instantanément Ezio hurle d'une voix mêlée de désolation et de surprise, ayant à peine conscience de ce qui venait de se passer tellement la situation est vraisemblable: Sa voix se brise. Il se reçoit comme un poing de fer.

**"PÈRE!" **

Il se débat sauvagement , d'abord terrassé par un profond chagrin mais très rapidement envahit d'un autre sentiment: la colère. En effet le gonfalonier Uberto Alberti à qui il avait remis plus tôt les documents secrets de son père mentit en disant n'avoir aucun papier servant à défendre les Auditore, accusant alors Giovanni et ses complices de haute trahison envers la famille De' Medici. Les gardes trop nombreux l'ont peut-être empêché de sauver sa famille et désireux aussitôt que justice soit faîte contre les individus impliqués dans la mort de sa famille, il s'écria d'une voix colérique:

**" JE VOUS FERAI PAYER POUR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT!"**

Parvenant à s'échapper de l'emprise des deux gardes il empoigne une épée, tandis que le traître templier ordonne son arrestation et condamnation. Sans qu'Ezio a le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il est rapidement désarmé face à deux grands robustes gardes qui commence à s'approcher du jeune homme. Ezio qui mesure le grand danger auquel il est exposé regarde dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'un moyen pour sortir d'affaire. Il devait faire vite, sous peine de subir le même sort que sa famille. Son regard croisa à moment donné celui d'un voleur accompagné d'une courtisane lui conseillant de rapidement s'échapper, ce qu'Ezio tente de faire peu après. Cela n'est pas une chose facile puisque l'ensemble des personnes de son entourage sans même qu'ils soient gardes tentent désormais de le capturer suite à sa fuite. On exige sa mort sur le champ et grâce aux escapades fréquentes sur les toits qu'il avait fait avec son grand-frère Federico il monte sans difficulté un immeuble pour ensuite courir sur les toitures afin de définitivement disparaître à la vue des gardes et spectateurs. Si Ezio aurait pu le faire d'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se serait pas priver de les éliminer… Comment être si jouissif quant au massacre d'une famille et plus particulièrement de la sienne..? Ezio ne comprend pas ce sentiment, trouvant ces hommes immoraux çar eux allaient pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez eux retrouver leur famille tandis que lui est désormais seul et la sienne vient d'être presque toute exterminée.

Après une longue course-poursuite, Ezio s'en sort grâce à une botte de foin où il s'empresse de se cacher. Oui il s'en sort vivant mais… Le jeune noble qu'il était voilà quelques heures disparut, laissant place un Ezio nouveau et devenu adulte. Lui, qui n'avait connu aucun souci et menait une vie luxueuse aux côtés de sa famille est désormais confronté à lui-même, a toutes les responsabilités de sa famille qui lui retombent sur les épaules et il est seul tout en étant désormais terrassé par une terrible affliction. On peut le deviner rien qu'en regardant son visage meurtri, les traits de ce dernier laissant transparaître tous les signes d'un profond malaise psychologique. Il se dégage quelques instants après de la botte de foin une fois les témoins plus en vus, sa notoriété élevée le mettant en danger.

Voici qu'il commença à marcher seul, avec désormais un poids sur le coeur. Florence n'est plus la même, une ville qu'il adorait monter les toitures avec son grand frère Federico. La voici, maintenant, si terne.. Tous ses bons souvenirs lui reviennent et en repensant à sa famille, il ne peut se retenir de verser une fine larme et s'arrête un instant.

**"Federico, Petruccio, Père..."**

* * *

_A/N: Voilà ce qu'il en est! À voir si je continue ce récit ou bien je le termine en tant que one-shot! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =) Merci aux lecteurs et ceux qui me soutiennent!_


End file.
